Netherfolk
Max HP: 12 Attributes: Fireproof - Fire type damage is halved Lavalung - Water type damage is doubled Appearance: A people who dwell in the nether dimension, their skin ranges in colour from pale white to a dark red. They usually have golden eyes, which seem to glow or burn with a subtle ferocity. They are normally quite well-built and have tough skin that is hot to the touch. Very rarely Netherfolk can have coal-black skin, which looks especially intimidating with their red-hot bones showing through. They are the same height on average as humans. Ecology: The legend goes that the Netherfolk are descended from humans that were radically altered by some unknown force in the nether. They are said to be descended from the Nethermaster Tekrano and his Netherguard. Tekrano was a friend of Venion's and helped him to rebuild old Karth. Tekrano and his Netherguard disappeared soon after the Kingdom of Colvatchia was established and the first Netherfolk did not appear until around a decade prior to the Great War. Despite the apparent similarities between them, Netherfolk biology is just too volatile and different from a Colvatchian's for them to successfully inter-breed. The Netherfolk are known to produce some of the best blacksmiths and warriors, using their own mighty Moltenforged equipment. The Moltenforge was the hottest forge ever made and was capable of creating the most purely-blended alloys. The original Moltenforge was destroyed by nether demons, which is said to be what started their eternal conflict, but a man known as Celcrius has endeavoured to build his own Moltenforge, which is widely accepted to be almost as great as the first. Diplomacy: The Netherfolk are not shy and have no qualms about venturing out and making friends with those of other races. The fact that the Netherfolk still fought in the Great War, even though they had the least stake in it, proves to most people that they are an honourable and kind race and are not a group of "outlanders" that need to be feared. The Netherfolk struggle to interact with the Aquirioth due to their opposite natures, but the Aquirioth have taken an interest in the power of Moltenforged weapons and so trade has flourished between them in recent years. Religion: The Netherfolk have none of their own gods, they simply have legends. Legends about Tekrano's adventures, about their great Moltenforge and about their never-ending battle with the nether demons. They have a great respect for the nether dimension as a whole and feel duty-bound to protect it from any who seek to do it harm. Nonetheless, some of the more modern, city-dwelling Netherfolk have found faith with deities such as Luna or the Lightbringer. Naming Conventions: Most Netherfolk names are not unlike the names of most humans, however, many Netherfolk can speak in Standard Demonic (a combination of Latin and Greek) and will name their children in this language instead. Examples of demonic Netherfolk names are: Tedusius Hortensius, Diomedes Zacharias, Petros Remes, Coqus Vasiliou and Cyrus Octavian.